


神盾办公室the SHIELD Office

by gegemoon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: English Version Pending, Gen, the Office (US) style
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美剧《办公室》风格，脱线冷幽默。如果你没看过这个剧的话，里面的人会像真人秀里一样私下对着镜头吐槽，文中用斜体表示。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 派对组织委员会

**Author's Note:**

> 故事和人物背景设置以电影为主，鹰眼的性格参考了动画版。配对可能会变化。

  
         
        "Surprise!!!!"  
        一串气球被戳爆；彩条从各个角落喷出，“簌簌”地在空中散开。  
        “哇——谢谢，谢谢大家。”探员Phil Coulson站在门口，激动得几乎热泪盈眶。他环视大厅里五颜六色的装饰，以及半空中还在不停自我分裂越飘越多的彩条。  
        “你们亲自动手布置的吗？嗯……太感动了。”Phil望着墙上高高挂着的写有“欢迎归来 Son of Coul!”的横幅。  
        “我们发现的时候已经来不及了，”Hill探员低声说，“Thor已经被派对组织委员会永久隔离了。”  
        “派对组织委员会？”  
         
        _Pepper（念手中的文件）: “复仇者联盟派对组织委员会，简称POCA【1】，旨在服务复仇者联盟成员的非战时生活，为各类庆祝活动举行丰富多彩的派对。委员会成员包括Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, 以及伟大的主席——”Tony, 这太扯了，你自己来念。_          
        _Tony（得意地读文件）: “POCA的主席由伟大的超级英雄、亿万富翁、科学家、慈善家、娱乐活动家及脱衣舞鉴赏家Tony Stark担任。主席的主要职责是决定派对的举办、规模、预算和主题，此外主席对最终出席人员名单有一票否决权。具体计划和执行由副主席Potts小姐负责。”（收起文件）显然横幅上的名字写错了要由Potts小姐负责——把如此重要的派对组织工作交给一个从没参加过地球派对的人是极不明智的。_          
        _Pepper: 事实上这件事是Tony的责任。_  
  
\----------------------------------------  
【 _2个小时前_ 。】  
  
        “谁能跟我解释一下，我的办公大厅怎么突然间成了马戏团？”Fury站在楼梯上喊道。  
        “长官，Coulson探员今天结束病假回来上班，我们准备给他一个惊喜。”Maria Hill答。  
        “为什么没人通知我？”Fury接着问。  
        “因为1小时之内你就要离开办公室去华盛顿开会，2天后才回来。”Tony耸肩，“我认为你没有必要知道这件事。”  
        “Hill探员，以后神盾局的内部文件开始纸面化，日程不要存在电脑里，以防Stark窥探不该窥探的东西。”  
        “你为了提防我宁可把自己淹没在纸堆里？哇，我可太荣幸了。”Tony扭头看了眼时间，“你该出发了吧？今天往华盛顿方向的航线可能会堵塞。”  
        Fury瞪了Tony足足半分钟，转身离开了。  
        “Hill探员，看好他们。”  
        “是，长官。”  
         
\----------------------------------------  
        “啪！”  
        “Thor!”  
        “啊！队长！这一吹就炸的气球让我想起了阿斯加德的一种橡皮虫【2】，我们小的时候……”  
        “Thor，这些气球是要留到派对上用的，现在一半都被你弄破了。我建议你去找些能发挥特长的工作——Barton探员，麻烦你来接管气球区。”  
        鹰眼一脸不情愿：  
        “Stark叫我去挂装饰。”  
        “Thor可以挂装饰，他……”Steve还没说完，就被Pepper打断了。  
        “抱歉，队长，”Pepper一把抓住Steve,“你得过来画张新横幅。”  
        “原来那张怎么了？”  
        “别提了。”Pepper没好气地说，“我要杀了Tony.”  
  
\----------------------------------------  
        “……然后Natasha就弯腰去捡横幅，”Darcy因为说得太快差点被自己的唾沫呛到，不得不停顿一下，“这时候Tony走过，鬼使神差地——他没看到Natasha的脸——顺手就拍了一下Natasha的屁股！”  
        众人倒吸一口凉气。  
        “说时迟那时快，Natasha直起身来，看都没看，直接把横幅‘唰唰’转了两下，套在了Tony的脖子上。她一拽，又一踢，再一拳……”  
        “Darcy!”Jane抓住Darcy在半空比划的拳头，“别在这里说闲话了，来帮我搬饮料。”  
        “干嘛要我们女孩做这些活？”Darcy不情愿地离开她的听众，“难道不能让Banner博士变个身扔上来吗？”  
        “恐怕你们都会被我扔出去的。”Bruce笑着说，一点也没有被冒犯的样子。他正按照设计图纸调整彩条喷射装置的角度，不时抬头用铅笔比对喷射路线。  
        “呃……”Bruce突然停住，望向大厅对面，“Foster小姐，你恐怕需要去提醒一下Thor，不要用Mjolnir来砸钉子……”  
        “哦老天啊——Thor! 住手！”Jane尖叫着跑向对面。  
  
\----------------------------------------  
        “Steve，如果没记错的话，我才是POCA的主席。”Tony背着手在Steve旁边晃着脑袋说道。  
        “我没说你不是啊。”Steve继续埋头赶制横幅。  
        “那你为什么违背POCA的安排，擅自对调Thor和Barton的工作？”  
        “Thor不会吹气球，你们的安排有问题。”  
        “那是Pepper安排的。”Tony继续说道，“问题是，现在墙上被Thor搞出了一个大洞。而根据Jarvis提供的路况，Coulson再有40分钟就要到了。你打算怎么解决？”  
        Steve叹了口气：  
        “我已经想过了，这个横幅应该可以暂时挡住Thor造成的大洞。等派对结束，我们再找人——呃，我是说，你，Stark——把墙修好。”  
        “横幅的宽度足够挡住大洞周围的裂缝吗？”Tony用手比划着尺寸。  
        “我还没量过，但是应该没问题。”Steve拿起画了一半的横幅，走到墙边，爬上梯子。“帮个忙，Stark.”  
        Tony递上两个钉子，Steve用手按进墙里，挂上了横幅。  
        “刚好都挡住了。”Tony往后退了两步。  
        “Stark先生，”Maria Hill一脸不悦地走过来，“我想跟你谈一下办公大厅墙面的损毁问题，我需要给Fury长官准备一份完整的报告。”  
        “哦，这个你要问队长，”Tony指着刚从梯子上下来的Steve，“这是他无视POCA计划自以为是地擅自指挥造成的。”  
        “你一开始的计划就有问题。”Steve辩解。  
        “不是我的计划，Pepper的。”  
        “啊，是的，Stark先生，把责任推到女人身上总是很有效。”Maria两手抱在胸前。“顺便，我还需要跟你谈一下工作场所性骚扰的问题。”  
        “那是个意外，相信我，我也很后悔。”Tony扶了下额头。  
        “你的意外导致我要临时重画一个横幅，作为委员会主席你还真是作用不小。”Steve几乎就要翻白眼了。  
        一个工作人员走过来，在Maria耳边说了什么。  
        “Fury长官在线上，显然有人已经跟他打了报告。”Maria向两人宣布，“你们最好一起来跟他解释一下发生了什么。”  
        Steve摇摇头，跟在Maria后面走向楼梯。  
        Tony企图逃走，被Steve一把揪住。  
         
        正无所事事的Thor走过，抬头看到墙上的横幅只完成了一半：  
        “欢迎归——？”  
        Thor环视四周，每个人看起来都忙得不可开交。Steve的画笔就放在一旁的桌上。  
        “天降大任于吾！”  
        Thor拿起画笔，在横幅上写起字来。  
\----------------------------------------  
         
        _Phil: 老实说我还是很感动的，大家为了我都付出了劳动，包括Thor. 尽管派对进行了30分钟就因为半堵墙的表面突然剥落而不得不移到楼上实验室去，但总而言之，我很感动。_  
  
        “非常感谢大家！”Phil端起酒杯。  
        “在欢迎Coulson探员归来的同时，”Tony突然打断他，“我想提醒大家确认一下自己手里的饮料。如果你杯子里的液体呈现可疑的黄绿色，请立即倒进实验室东南角的化学垃圾处理器。再说一遍，如果杯子里的液体是黄绿色的，立即倒掉！”  
        “……谢谢，Stark先生。”Phil看了一眼自己手里黄色的液体，谨慎地放下了杯子。  
        “无论如何，我想对大家的热情欢迎表示感谢，以及我住院和休假期间……”  
        “抱歉，Phil,”Pepper打断他，“还有一个通知——请大家使用Jane和Darcy分发的玻璃杯，千万不要拿实验器具盛饮料！明白了吗？要用玻璃杯，不要用实验室的烧杯烧瓶——比如Thor手里拿的那个——等一下……”  
        Pepper和Jane同时冲向状况外的Thor.  
        “呃……”Phil被混乱的状况搞得有些不知所措，“总之很感谢大家这段时间对我的祝福，我很开心能回来继续工作。另外，我有件事情想问一下。那个……我刚才去了一下更衣柜那里，我柜子里有些东西不见了。有谁知道我柜子里的一个小木盒子到哪里去了吗？Hill探员？里面装的是一套经典珍藏……喂，有人在听吗？”  
  
=======================  
【注释】  
1\. Party Organizing Committee of the Avengers.  
2\. 我瞎掰的，我也不知道阿斯加德有没有这种虫子。  
  



	2. 珍藏卡

  
        “怎么办？他已经发现了。”Bruce皱着眉头，手指轻敲着桌子。  
        “为什么没人阻止他去看更衣柜？”Clint问Maria.  
        “怎么阻止——抱歉你不能打开自己的柜子，因为我们拿走了你的珍藏卡？”  
        “这是Fury惹出来的乱子，他应该自己来收拾。”Tony拿起半个牛油果，用玉米片挖着吃起来，“我们都是受害者——Fury用珍藏卡骗了我们。”  
        Maria瞪了Tony一眼：  
        “现在Fury长官在华盛顿，恐怕他赶回来之前Coulson就会把神盾局翻个底朝天。”  
        “找不到替代品了吗？哪怕市面上只剩一套，我想Tony也会愿意出钱买下来。”Natasha向Tony使了个眼色，后者装作没看见。  
        “我们试着找过，可惜这套珍藏卡已经绝版了。所以……我想Coulson这么不安也是可以理解的。”  
        “可是那不是Steve的卡吗？我是说，上面都是Steve.”Thor出谋划策，“让Steve再做一套！”  
        “上面的确是我的照片，但卡不是我做的……”Steve说着，突然想到了什么，“Stark!你的电脑可以再做一套！”  
        “没错！”Bruce接着说，“让Javis扫描一遍被弄脏的那套卡，去掉血迹，重新印出来，再稍微做旧一下，就可以得到一模一样的卡了。”  
        “啊哈，你们终于想到了我半个小时前就让Jarvis去做的方案。”Tony扔掉牛油果的壳，拿纸巾擦擦手，“这就是我们智商上的差距——半个小时。”  
        Tony话音未落，就被Natasha狠狠地一巴掌拍在后脑勺上。  
        “这是我们杀伤力上的差距。”  
  
        _Steve: 虽然这么说不太合适，但是——Stark活该。_  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        _Tony: Jarvis很快就复制了一套卡片，难辨真假。相信我要让他去印假钞的话他也做得到天衣无缝，不过当然，我没必要这么做。言归正传，Steve正在卡片上签名。我们的计划是，由Steve找个机会把卡片给Coulson, 就说Fury在他住院的时候把卡拿给美国队长签名了，这是庆祝他归来的惊喜什么的礼物……就那类屁话。_           
  
        “Coulson已经把武器库都搜查了一遍，那是他被Loki攻击之前最后去的地方。他怀疑自己把珍藏卡掉在了那里，又因为受伤什么的损失了记忆，以为卡锁在柜子里。”Maria叹口气，“可怜的家伙。”  
        “Steve呢？这么久了还没签完？”Natasha问。  
        “他绞尽脑汁要在每张卡上写不同的寄语。显然他把这个任务看得很重要。”Clint报告。  
        “Bruce到哪里去了？”Tony问。  
        “他说头疼，我给了他一点药，让他吃了去睡一会儿。”Clint继续回答。  
        “我们想知道是什么药么？”Maria问。  
        Clint摇头。  
        “那Thor又到那里去了？”Natasha意识到，“大家都到哪里去了？说好一起行动的。还有，楼上那是什么声音，有人听到吗？”  
        其他人摇头。  
        “Coulson马上就要回来了，他3点有一个视频会议，我们可以利用这点间隙行动。”Maria看看表。  
        “Thor来了——”Clint突然眯起眼睛，“那是什么玩意儿？”  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        Tony, Natasha, Clint和Maria看着Thor面前那一大块暗红色、半透明状、摇摇欲坠的——果冻。  
        “你是用脸盆做的吗？怎么会这么大一块？”Tony问。  
        “我和Jane小姐看了一个教做果冻的电视。我想，要做就做个大的！”Thor把托盘放在桌上，动作大得险些把果冻震碎。  
        “你把这个端来干嘛？”Natasha问，“现在不是搞吃果冻比赛的好时候，我们正要……”  
        “等等！”Clint抓住Natasha的胳膊，打断了她——这充分说明他一定有非常重大的发现。  
        “Thor, ”Clint尽量让自己平静下来，“这果冻里面是不是还有什么东西？”  
        “哦，这是最棒的部分！”Thor学着不知哪个肥皂剧里学来的家庭主妇腔调，“我把Coulson的Steve卡放在里面了！”  
          
        “什么？！”  
        其他几人异口同声地大叫。  
        “你为什么要把珍藏卡放进果冻里？”Natasha露出要杀人的表情。  
        “这不是很有趣吗？”Thor仍旧为自己的方案激动着，“我在电视上看的，（“少看点电视吧！那玩意儿会吸收你的脑子。”Natasha咬牙说道。）男子要求婚的时候把戒指放在果冻里，女子吃着吃着就发现了戒指！多么浪漫的风俗！”  
        “你打算把这么大一滩果冻端给刚从医院回来的Coulson去吃？你知道我们这里的医院喜欢给病人吃什么吗？”  
        “……药？”  
        “果冻！”Natasha几乎要抓狂了，“还有楼上那到底是什么声音？”  
        “不要激动，'Tasha, 楼上什么声音也没有。”Clint拍拍Natasha的肩膀，“Thor会在3分钟之内把这堆果冻吃掉，把珍藏卡还给我们的——对吗，Thor?”  
        Thor看着挤眉弄眼的Clint困惑地点了点头。  
          
        “Coulson已经回来了！”Maria指指办公大厅的入口，Phil Coulson正焦急地从那里走向自己的办公桌。“Steve又在哪里？”  
        Coulson在桌前桌下，打开电脑。时钟指向2点59分。  
        “所以说事情永远都不能按计划实现。”Natasha把手伸进果冻里，那种红彤彤的颜色和滑溜粘腻的触感让她想到了一些不愉快的经历，不过作为一个特务，克服一些生理不适并非难事。她把珍藏卡从果冻里一张张捞了出来。  
        “说真的，楼上有奇怪的动静，难道只有我一个人听到吗？”  
\----------------------------------------  
          
        “Coulson探员！”Natasha一边走过去一边把卡片一张张在背后用衣服擦干净。  
        “什么事？我马上有个视频会……”  
        “我知道，”Natasha迅速说道，“我只需要20秒。我——确切地说是‘我们’——有个小礼物要给你。”  
        Tony, Thor,Clint和Maria也围了过来。  
        “什么礼物？”Coulson微笑着说。  
        “你住院的时候……”Natasha正说着，被突然出现的Steve打断了。  
        “Coulson探员！”Steven跑到他们中间，“我有件礼物给你。”  
        Steve从背后伸出手，递给Coulson一叠签了字的美国队长珍藏卡。  
          
        “什么？”Natasha低声说道，背过身看自己手里的卡片，“这是旧的……（声音再压低）弄脏的那套！”  
        “你拿这套出来干什么？”Tony问Thor.  
        “我们说好了要给Coulson那套假的，把这套拿去销毁的！”Clint小声说。  
        “什么？”Thor两手一摊，“没人跟我说过这个计划！”  
        其他几个人翻白眼翻得眼珠都要掉出来了。  
        “我们商量计划的时候你就在那儿啊！”Maria恨不得掐死Thor——如果她有这个能力的话。  
        “是么？”Thor努力回忆。  
          
        _Tony：算了，我们都知道他回忆不出什么的。_  
  
        “我……我都不知道该说什么好了……”Phil一张张翻看Steve签了名的卡片，手微微有些颤抖。  
        “我们都很敬佩你，想为你做些什么。尤其是Thor, 你是为了阻止Loki加害他才受的伤。”Steven微笑着说。  
        “我只是……呃，做了……我，我该做的……嗯……”Phil已经快要说不出话来。  
          
        “说真的，楼上那个奇怪的声音越来越大了，你们都听不到吗？”Natasha再次说道。  
        “这次我也听到了。”Clint表示。  
        “这声音越来越大了……”Thor警戒地抬头看天花板。  
        “等等……”Tony突然想到了什么，“Clint，你给Bruce吃了什么药来着？”  
\----------------------------------------  
          
        “你疯了吗？为什么要给他吃那个药！”Natasha一边往桌子底下钻一边冲Clint吼道，“你要是把我们都害死了，我就杀了你！”  
        “那是不可能的！”Clint大声吼回去，“我们都死了，你没法再杀我！”  
        “你想试试看吗？！”Natasha一脚踹过去。  
          
        “我是Hill!”Maria趴在地上，向对讲机吼道，“绿巨人出现了！绿巨人在二层办公大厅！”  
        “我觉得不用你通知大家也都知道了！”Tony冲她喊道。  
        “Stark, 或许下次你能研究出能赶走这大家伙的机器来！”Mjolnir飞来，Thor手握战锤冲向四处乱撞的巨人。  
          
        “不！我的珍藏卡！”Coulson企图从桌子底下爬出去，捡回慌忙中掉在地上的卡片。  
        “别傻了Coulson，那是假——”Tony在其他几个人剑一样的目光中改了口，“你觉得是你的命更重要还是那几张卡片更重要？”  
        Coulson想都没想就答——  
          
        _Tony: "当然是美国队长珍藏卡！"我干嘛要问呢。_           
  
        “你们不明白！那可是经典款！”Coulson看着大厅里的乱战大叫，“小心啊！Thor! Banner博士！那可是美国队长亲笔签了名的！我花了好久才集齐的！虽然不是全新，但也有九成新！——好吧，现在是八成新了，稍微有点磨损……六成，磨损有点多……有一点折痕……半新不旧……已经彻底损坏了……”  
        Steve在那套卡片变成烂纸团之前用手挡住了Coulson的眼睛。  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        _Thor（脸上有伤痕）：我和绿巨人缠斗到药力过去，他自己晕倒。好消息是，没有人受重伤。坏消息是，Coulson的第二套珍藏卡也损坏了，而且这次我们没法再拿一套伪造的给他。Banner博士醒来后很懊恼，当然Barton探员也有同等的责任。在Darcy小姐的建议下，他们送了Coulson一份更加珍贵更加独一无二的礼物。_  
  
        Phil Coulson的更衣柜门里侧，贴着一张照片。那是复仇者联盟的成员集体去医院探望Coulson时拍的，后者当时还在手术后的昏睡中。这张照片上，Steve正好站在病床边向下看。照片下面的空白处写着：  
  
        To my buddy Phil,  
             I watched you sleep.  
          Love,  
          Steve Rogers  
  



	3. 裁员

  
  
        “他用了'Love'这个词！”Phil意识到自己过于激动了，稍微控制了一下音量，“他写了'Love, Steve Rogers'!”  
        “是的，我们都看到了。”Natasha不怎么激动地说。  
          
         _Natasha: 自从Coulson拿到了Steve的签名照，就变成了一个叽叽喳喳的小鸡崽。我发誓，他再念叨一次我就拧断他的脖子。_           
  
        “Hill!”Phil抓住路过的Maria,“你说，队长用了'love'这个词，代表什么意思？”  
        “我……”Maria突然脸色一变，“Romanoff探员，快放开他！”  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        “有人听说了今早会上的事吗？”Clint神秘兮兮地问。  
        “今天早上开会了？”Bruce低头在手中的平板电脑上调出日程，“这里没有开会的通知啊。”  
        “你们都忘了么，Fury在搞办公纸面化。”Natasha拿着几张纸走过来，“多亏了这位天才富豪。”  
        Natasha说着，把一张纸放在Tony面前。  
        “国会的传真，Fury转给你的。”  
        “Natasha, 第一，我不喜欢别人递给我东西。”  
        Natasha继续发放文件，完全无视Tony的抗议而又在他面前放了一张纸：“国防部的体检通知。”  
        “我们都要去？”Thor看着自己那份，困惑地问。  
        “他们打算测什么，我能砸烂几架飞机？”Bruce有些不安。  
        “嘿，我正说话呢，听着！”Tony不满其他人的注意力被第二份文件分散。“第一，我不喜欢别人递给我东西；第二，Natasha, 国会的传真要归到专门的文件夹……”  
        “哪有什么专门的……”  
        “叫做——”Tony拿起那张纸团成一团，“垃圾桶。”  
        纸团飞进最近的一个纸篓。  
          
         _Tony: 太帅了。_  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        “所以今天早上我们都没参加的那个会议，说的就是这件事吗？”Steve研究着体检通知，问Clint.  
        “我不知道，我也没有参加。”Clint耸肩，“我只知道会后有点人心惶惶的。”  
        “直接去问Fury好了。”Bruce建议。  
        “他不会告诉你们的，”Maria走过来，“早上那是个跟华盛顿连线的视频会议，只有Fury和其他几个神盾局的高级长官参加了。连我和Coulson探员都不够级别。”  
        “我们不用问他，让Jarvis去查一下会议记录……”Tony说道一半突然意识到什么，“不会连会议记录也只有纸头上的吧？”  
        Maria点头。  
        “没关系，还有希望。”Tony边说边把体检通知叠成纸飞机，“视频会议很可能会留下录像记录，Jarvis可以恢复历史数据试试。”  
        Tony把纸飞机丢出去，飞机划出一道弧线后落到了Thor脚边。Thor捡起纸飞机，好奇地研究起来。  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        半小时之后，神盾局的办公大厅变成了纸飞机的战场。  
        Thor折出了一种样子奇特的飞机，并坚称那是阿斯加德的一种鹰；Bruce利用重力学知识折出的纸飞机准确性最高，但折法复杂，成品速度较慢；Steve的飞机样子最美观，于是他有些舍不得丢出去；Tony让他的两个机器人手臂不停地按Jarvis的程序制造纸飞机（Bruce: “作弊！”），他自己只负责扔；Natasha并没有自己折，而是捡别人扔出来的；Clint因为自己的飞机叠得歪歪扭扭的，命中率受到影响，一边气急败坏地宣布退出一边却在恋战。  
          
        “我说，为什么非要弄明白Fury早上的会议说了什么？”Steve显然没有全心投入纸飞机大战。  
        “知道自己不知道一些东西，那种感觉很讨厌。”Tony一手一个飞机丢出去，“你不觉得吗？”  
        “没错，我们就是想知道那个自己不知道的事是什么——啊！怎么搞的！”Clint又没丢准。  
        “可这是个悖论——我们又怎么知道我们不知道的事是什么？或者说，我们怎么知道我们找到的情报就是我们不知道的那个？”Bruce表示。  
        “没错！”Thor有了共鸣，“就像没法搞清楚冰箱门关上以后里面还亮不亮了……”  
        “事实上，你可以搞清楚的。”Tony把一个飞机扔向Thor，“问我就行了。答案是，不亮。”  
        Tony专业的回答似乎剥夺了Thor对冰箱内部进行研究的乐趣，后者不开心地把好几架纸飞机（“纸鹰！”）揉在一起向Tony砸去。  
  
        Tony躲开巨型纸团，开始了新话题：  
        “对了，有人知道Fury办公桌上那个杯子是哪儿来的吗？”  
        “你是说写着'world's best commander'那个？”Natasha在地上搜寻还能回收使用的纸飞机，“我也很好奇。”  
        “不知道，我来神盾局的时候就在那儿了。”Maria没有直接加入战斗，但不时帮Natasha捡两个飞机。  
        “谁会送这种杯子给他？”Bruce耸耸肩。  
        “为什么一定是别人送的呢？”Clint提出新观点，“或许是他自己买的。”  
        “那也太可悲了。”Tony总结道，“总之肯定不会是Coulson送的，你们懂的……”  
        大家都会心一笑。  
          
        “什么？我送什么？”  
        Phil走到自己座位，把桌上的纸飞机扫到地上。  
        “清洁部门恐怕又要罢工了。”  
        “那就把他们都开除。”Tony摆摆手，“Stark集团有全自动清洁机器人，我可以打折卖给神盾局。”  
        “开除有可能，机器人肯定没戏。”Phil坐下，又从屁股底下拽出一架飞机，“搞不好我们都要被裁掉了。”  
        “什么？”所有人同时静止。  
        “我在男厕所听到的，有人说今天早上长官跟华盛顿的视频会议在讨论人员变动什么的，然后长官就忧心忡忡的样子。”  
        “‘人员变动’？什么意思？”Steve问。  
        “裁员的确是个可能，”Tony摊开手，“Pepper要开除人的时候，为了不走漏消息，就会用这个说法。”  
        “他们不会要裁掉我们吧？”Natasha分析，“可能只是几个扫地的。复仇者计划搞了这么久，Fury好不容易才把我们聚到一起……”  
        “难说，现在财政吃紧，军方把大部分预算花在了外星防御计划上……”  
        “我们难道不是在防御外星进攻吗？”Bruce稍微跳了一下脚，其他人都下意识往后退了几步。  
        “完了完了，我肯定要被裁掉了——我没什么超能力，不会飞，也没有那么大力气……”  
        Clint紧张地搓着手，踱着步子。  
        其他人不安地互相看看。  
          
\----------------------------------------  
  
         _Bruce: 其实，如果要裁掉我的话，可能对我并不是一件坏事。关在密闭的空间里，等待发怒的时机，变成骇人的巨怪，我说，这并不是每个物理学家梦寐以求的工作。_           
  
         _Coulson：如果要裁员，一定不会是那些英雄中的一个。肯定是我……我只是个小探员。  
        Maria: 别乱想了，我也是个探员而已。  
        Coulson: 他们不会裁掉你的。裁员都是从男职员开始的，他们不敢裁掉女的，否则女权组织会抗议……而且我还休了那么久的病假，全勤记录算是没了。（低头抠指甲）你说，他们会让我带走一些东西做纪念么……_          
  
        Steve坐在窗前，在速写本上画着什么。  
        Tony走过来：  
        “画得不错嘛！”  
        Steve叹口气，抬头：  
        “我才刚画了一个圆圈。”  
        “画得很圆啊，很少有90岁的人能画出这么平整的圆圈。”Tony把手插在裤子口袋里，向窗外望去，“真不敢相信我们中间要有人被裁掉了。”  
        Steve低头继续作画：  
        “如果他们要我离开，我就找个美术学校上学去。我喜欢用图画表达东西。”  
        “嗯，我觉得你挺有天分。”Tony把目光移回Steve的速写本，“我是认真的。我也算个收藏家，买过不少名家的画作。你的画风很有莫奈的感觉……”  
        “是么？”Steve忍不住笑出来，“我只画了一个圆圈和几条横杠，你就看出了莫奈？”  
        “我眼光很深远的。”Tony继续一本正经，“知道么，你好好画几幅，我要买下来。哪天你出名了，我就能……”  
        “先生，”Jarvis打断了Tony, “Potts小姐在线上。她有些公司的事情要和你讨论。”  
        “Pepper...”Tony指指门口。  
        Steve点点头：  
        “别让女士等你。”  
          
\----------------------------------------  
  
         _Thor: 我并不是很担心被裁掉，他们没有理由不要我。我要求也不高，能吃饱喝足就行了，不像Bruce需要那么多瓶瓶罐罐，也不像Clint老要买箭头。但是，如果，万一，他们不让我在这儿呆了，那我就去……（托腮望天思考起来。）  
          
        Natasha: 老实说，裁员这件事对我影响都不大。离开这里我也还是继续做我那些事，只是换个老板，换个理由罢了。何况我现在还要给Tony Stark当秘书，每天围着一堆纸片团团转……或许很多女孩会觉得这工作不错，但我宁愿出去捅几个坏人。  
          
        Tony: 我担心被裁吗？哈哈哈哈，很有趣。我裁掉神盾局还差不多。  
          
        Thor: ……（仍在托腮思考中）_  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        “是的，我听说复仇者计划要被取消了。”Clint不知在跟谁打电话，“我也不是很清楚，别人都这样说的。”  
        “你瞎说什么？”Natasha按掉他的电话，“那边是谁？”  
        “我经纪人。”Clint回答，“我得赶快开始找下份工作。”  
        “你还有经纪人？”Natasha皱眉，“你是什么，脱衣舞男吗？”  
        “我不介意客串表演一下……”Clint挑起眉毛。  
        “麻烦不要再说了。”Bruce提醒他们其他人的存在。  
          
        Fury适时地走下楼，一副准备好要宣布重大消息的样子。  
        “看样子你们都知道了。”Fury说道，“我知道，你们觉得这很不公平。大家都经历了艰辛的战斗，却要面对这样的人事决定。我对这个决定也不满意，一点也不。但我不得不承认，这个决定背后的理由非常充分，我无法反驳。我不指望大家一下就能平静地接受这个决定，但是你们要明白，这个决定已经无法逆转。”  
        在所有人焦急期待的目光中，Fury转身走向楼梯，准备离开。  
          
        “等等，你还没说是谁呢！”Steve叫住Fury.  
        Fury转回来，用一只眼打量着一张张殷切的面孔。  
        “什么是谁？”  
        “被裁掉的那个是谁，长官。”Phil回答。  
        “裁什么？”Fury把手背到身后，“谁说了要裁人？”  
        “那个……”Clint回答，“别人都这么传的……”  
        “你们到底看了文件没有？Stark,你没把国会那份传真给他们传阅？”  
        “什么传真？”Tony摊开手，“我没看到国会的传真。”  
        “Romanoff探员，我以为你把那份传真给Stark了。”Fury转向Natasha.  
        Natasha犹豫了一下，说：  
        “长官，我的确给他了。他没看就扔进纸篓了，还说那是放国会传真的专门的文件夹……”  
        “我没有。”Tony狡辩。  
        “你有，我看到了。”Thor替Natasha作证，“就是Natasha小姐给我们体检通知的时候。”  
        “什么体检通知？”Fury再次困惑，“我的办公大厅里怎么充斥着这么多我不知道的传闻？”  
        “都是你的办公纸面化运动造成的。”Tony抱怨。  
        Steve把体检通知拿给Fury：“就是这个。”  
          
        “哦，不是吧。”Fury放下文件，“恶作剧这么快就开始了。”  
        “什么恶作剧？”  
        “就是有关最新的人员变动……要加入你们的那个人。”Fury深呼吸，接着说了一个让办公大厅炸开锅的名字——  
        "Loki."  
          
\----------------------------------------  
  
         _Phil: 这真是比裁员还要糟！我要和那个差点杀了我的人共事！  
          
        Maria: 虽然长官不断强调，Loki不算正式加入，只是预备成员……我还是不能接受。  
          
        Natasha: Fury解释说，神盾局和国会认为Loki能帮助我们了解黑暗势力——这真是废话，Loki自己就是最大的黑暗势力！  
          
        Steve: 我觉得Loki绝对没有这么简单。我们不能轻易信任他。  
          
        Clint: 说什么，Loki被齐塔瑞人追杀，除了地球没有其他地方可去了……哼，他以为在这里就能有好日子过吗？  
          
        Tony: 好戏才刚刚开始呢。我准备要好好“欢迎”他。  
          
        Bruce: 我倒要看看他还有什么把戏。  
          
        Thor（兴奋）：我弟弟要来了！   
_


	4. Loki来了

  
  
        “Stark, 为什么我闻到了诡计的气息？”  
        Fury警觉地看着再度张灯结彩的办公大厅。彩条发射器又摆了出来，探员们一箱箱地搬来饮料和小吃，最可疑的是正中央那张“欢迎Loki加入我们”的横幅。  
        “尽管失去视力确实会让人嗅觉更灵敏，但我不觉得诡计是能闻出来的。”Tony一副无辜的样子。  
        “别跟我打马虎眼。你们到底要搞什么鬼？”  
        “为什么你就认定我们在搞鬼呢？派对组织委员会经过主席——我——的提议决定，给新到来的同事举办一个欢迎派对。仅此而已。”  
        “你们给Loki办欢迎派对？”Fury显然不买账，“我宁愿相信太阳是从西边出来的。”  
        “你面前这就是一个给Loki的欢迎派对嘛，为什么不愿相信自己的眼睛呢？”Tony继续试图说服对方。  
        “你最好不要给我惹麻烦。”  
        “我保证，这次你的墙面会完好无损。”Tony张开手臂，“Thor被安排去接Loki了，不会参与任何大厅装饰工作。”  
        大约有那么一秒钟，Fury露出了半信半疑的神情。  
        “这真的是个单纯的派对，没有花样。”Tony再次保证。  
          
        _Tony: 这当然不是个单纯的派对！我们疯了才会欢迎Loki来呢——当然，除了Thor, 他是真的开心。我们坚信Loki来这里是有阴谋的，所以我们要利用这次派对搞明白他想干什么。_  
  
\----------------------------------------  
          
        “队长，”Natasha绑起一串气球，“Loki已经被我审问过，对我有戒备。这次就看你了，除了Thor, 你是我们之中在他看来最没有伤害性的人。”  
        “放心吧，我心里有数。”Steve点点头。  
        “我去看一下Clint, 他刚还说要把Loki的酒换成毒药，我不能保证他只是说说而已。”Natasha拿着气球往大厅对面走去。  
          
        “没想到美国队长会同意加入我们的恶作剧。”Tony走过来，有些戏谑地说道。  
        “我不觉得这是什么恶作剧，”Steve义正言辞地说，“我觉得Loki一定有阴谋，而且是大阴谋。如果不弄清楚他想干什么，很可能会威胁到我们大家的安全，甚至世界的安宁。”  
        “老天，为了地球和平，你真是什么都能当做正义的事业来做。”  
        “我也不是那么顽固不化的。”Steve眨眨眼，“我和Bucky小时候也会去捉弄街上那些爱欺负人的小霸王。”  
        “哇，‘美国队长曾经往小胖墩儿身上扔狗屎’，这标题太吸引人了。”Tony在面前比划了道横线。  
        “拜托，”Steve笑了起来，“我那时的手段高明多了。我有次……”  
        “嘿，睡前故事结束了，”Maria打断他们，“Thor和Loki到了。”  
          
        _Tony: 哦，我忘了说Hill和Coulson也参加了吗？所以……是的，全世界只有Fury不知道这件事。  
        还有Loki.  
        还有Thor. 当然。_  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        每个人都同意，Thor和Loki走进大厅的时候，气氛异常诡异。神盾局的办公室空中弥漫着前所未有的杀气，与愤怒、冷漠、怀疑、困惑、不安相混合，在彩条的喷发和气球的爆裂之后迅速化作尴尬的安静。  
          
        “看啊，弟弟，我都说了不用担心，他们这是在欢迎你！”Thor拍着Loki的肩膀。  
          
        _Bruce: 全世界大概只有Thor一个人这么觉得吧。_  
  
        Loki苦笑了一下。显然他很清楚歌舞升平背后暗藏杀机。然而他和上次出现时不同，他并没有露出那种阴谋快要得逞的笑容，也没有表现出任何不服气或怨恨。他看起来……相当……  
          
_Phil: 谦卑。（皱着眉头思考了一下）我刚用了“谦卑”这个词来形容Loki吗？从背后捅了我一叉子那个妄想统治世界的疯子？  
          
        Tony: 我不喜欢这个发展趋势。_  
  
        “这事儿太怪了，我们得开始行动。”Tony递给Steve两杯酒，“看你的了。”  
        Steve一只手一杯酒，无法行军礼，只好带着坚定的目光点了点头。  
          
\----------------------------------------  
          
        Thor大概是派对上唯一一个乐在其中的人。他拉着Loki转来转去，兴奋地把弟弟介绍给Jane和Darcy. 两位姑娘早就见识过Loki的作为【1】，因而对他并没有表现得太热情。但比起大多神盾探员直接无视Loki的行为，她们俩也算给足了Thor面子。  
          
        “Thor, 我听说你在读有关吸血鬼的书？”Phil Coulson适时地出现，把Thor的注意力从Loki身上转开了。  
        “Aye.”Thor明显对这个话题很感兴趣，“Darcy小姐借给我一套书，叫《暮光之城》。”  
        “什么？那是……”Phil忍住没有说出 **少女言情读物** 几个字。  
        “你读过否，Coulson?”自从上次事件后Thor就没敢再弄错Phil的名字了，“你支持Edward还是Jacob?”  
        “呃，这要看情况了……”Phil一遍努力继续这个话题，一遍很自然地把Thor引到了看不到Loki的地方。  
          
        _Phil: 搞什么啊，《暮光之城》？！！Darcy?!!  
        Darcy: (耸肩)我借了《指环王》给他，他看了个开头就说太荒谬了。显然吸血鬼和狼人争夺一个人类女孩的故事在阿斯加德更合理。_          
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        “Thor走了。Steve，上！”Tony通过耳机指挥。  
        “我就站在你旁边，你可以直接对我说。”Steve说罢，端着两杯酒走向Loki.  
          
        “我想我应该来说声欢迎。”Steve把一只手中的杯子送到Loki面前。  
        “谢谢，不管是不是真心的。”Loki晃晃自己手里的啤酒，“我已经有了。”  
        Steve不太情愿地把准备好的那杯酒藏到背后，Natasha迅速从他背后经过，拿走了那杯东西去做处理。  
          
        _Tony: 没关系，我们有备用方案。_  
  
        “Barton, 准备。”Tony又指挥道。  
        “听到。”早已候在楼上储藏隔间的Clint打开一个小窗口，抽出一枝箭搭在弓上。  
          
        “Loki,这是你出入办公室的授权卡，开门要刷卡。”Maria突然出现在Loki背后。  
        Loki转过头去，接过印着自己（可以想象不怎么好看的）大头照的门卡。  
        “谢谢，Hill探员。”  
          
        就在Loki视线转到Maria身上的时候，Clint的箭从空中水平飞过，穿过大厅上空、越过所有人的头顶，然后钉在了对面的墙上。  
          
        _Clint: 什么？你没明白怎么回事？慢镜头回放！_           
  
        那枝箭飞过Loki头顶的瞬间，一滴液体从箭上滴下来，落进了Loki的杯子里，顷刻融化在啤酒的泡沫中。  
          
        _Bruce: 那是一种浓缩酒精。简单地说，喝下这一滴，就相当于干掉了2瓶伏特加——俄国产的那种。_  
          
\----------------------------------------  
  
        Loki与Steve碰杯，两人都喝干了自己手中的酒。  
        Steve抿抿嘴，小心观察着Loki的变化。  
        “那么……你怎么会同意来这里呢？”Steve装作无意似的，“如果你不介意我问一下的话。”  
        “这个嘛，实话说，”Loki像是想给脸降温似的用手背贴着脸颊，“我已无其他容身之处了。奥丁恨我，齐塔瑞人也恨我，连霜巨人都恨我。”  
        “你知道这里的人也不那么爱戴你吧？”Steve挑起眉毛。  
        Loki又露出了那种苦笑：  
        “我知道。可至少这里的人不会直接动手杀我，或者更糟，让我生不如死。你们相信公平的游戏规则，尽管不情愿，但还被其约束着。”  
        “所以……你打算在这里做些什么呢？”Steve放下空杯子，拿起一杯倒满的酒。  
        “神盾让我做的事呗。”Loki也拿起第二杯酒，“提供情报，打击罪恶。”  
        Steve皱起眉头，看了看不远处一直在监听他们对话的Tony等人。显然所有人都对进展不太满意。  
          
        _Maria: 难道Loki真的要弃暗投明？不可能，这……_           
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        “诸位！”Thor稍稍提高音量，所有人便安静下来，“今日吾弟到来，诸位盛情欢迎，奥丁之子甚是感动。下面吾弟有话要说。”  
          
        Loki在所有人的注视中，走到中央。  
        “我深知，我对在场各位，对你们的家园，犯下过不可饶恕的罪行。我已为此付出代价，但我也深知，我此刻的处境对于你们而言，实在算不上惩罚。战后的纽约满目疮痍，令我自省。黑暗的一方永远不会胜利，因为他们与正义背道而驰。我愿尽我所能，挽回我所造成的损失，与各位联手，惩恶扬善，维护地球。我所请求的，只是一个自我救赎的机会。”  
          
        Loki说完，全场静默了几秒。然后Thor用力地鼓起掌来，不知所措的众人也渐渐开始跟着鼓掌。  
          
        _Phil: 刚才到底发生了什么……_           
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        _Loki（一脸得意的坏笑）：渺小的凡人啊，以为用一点药水就能让我说出实话。我的天神之躯连他们的武器都奈何不了，何况几杯酒？经过这一次，所有人都不会怀疑——或者说，公开怀疑——我到此的动机了。我到底来干什么？当然是统治世界。上一仗让我意识到，光有军队是不够的，正义的理由被看得很重。如果我能站在复仇者这方，在他们内部取得一定地位，然后带着这些“超级英雄”打败所有对手，称霸世界，那么反抗者就没有借口了。  
        Jarvis: 视频已自动复制完毕。开始上传。  
        Loki（慌张）：发生了什么？Stark又在玩什么花招？私人录像内容是保密的！你在侵犯我的隐私！你们……（冲出拍摄间）_  
  
=======================  
  
【注释】  
1\. 《雷神》里面基神派的Destroyer把人家吓得够呛。


	5. 团队建设

  
        一如既往地迟到了2个小时的Tony悠闲地端着咖啡走进办公大厅，随即非常不悦地发现Loki仍然在他的工作场所转悠。  
        “呃……”Tony转向一旁的Maria, “他怎么还在这儿？Jarvis不是已经把那段视频发给Fury吗？”  
        “是的，但是他不能公开它。那会违反跟Loki的保密条款。”Maria解释。  
        “违约金多少？我来出。”Tony不是第一次遇到这种事了。  
        “不是钱……”Maria咬了咬下嘴唇。  
        “如果神盾单方面解约，就要给Loki一架航空飞船。”Phil看着地板说。  
        Tony的咖啡顺着嘴角流了下来……  
          
         _Tony: 为什么。神盾。要签。这种。条款？！！！！！他们为什么会觉得给一个有毁灭地球未遂的前科的疯子一架航空飞船是个好主意？！一个外星人谈合同的水平都比神盾的律师高！老天啊！_  
  
        “看来他们已经告诉你了。”Natasha抱着胳膊靠在桌旁。  
        “我觉得自己被耍了。”Tony拿纸巾擦着衣服上的咖啡，“我们在外面冒着生命危险把人类从Loki手里拯救下来，然后神盾大笔一挥，我们就只能——A.看着Loki继续自己的阴谋；或者B.送他一艘高级武装飞行器。”  
        “不不，”Clint坐在桌子上，“我可不打算放任Loki在这里玩他的把戏。天塌下来我也不会把他当做可以信赖的同事。”  
        “我们需要商量一下对策。”Tony抬头看了看，“其他人呢？”  
        “Bruce听了这消息情绪稍微有点波动。”Clint晃晃脑袋，“没有变身，但保险起见，还是去了医务室。Thor在看着他。”  
        “Steve呢？”  
        “健身房。”Clint答，“美国队长‘大爱天下’那部分和‘惩治恶人’那部分有点冲突。他的价值观正在分裂。我觉得他最后要么变成一个冷血无情的杀手，要么变成一个丧心病狂的反派。”  
        “你是说，Steve要么变成Natasha, 要么变成Loki?”  
        “喂——”Natasha用脚尖踢了下Tony的小腿肚，“谢了。”  
        “怎么我每次走到你们附近都能听到这么令人匪夷所思的对话？”Maria手插在腰上。  
          
         _Natasha: Maria...很有意思。她有时候像个普通的女战士——压力重重、情绪极端、愤世嫉俗、蔑视男人、直率坦白。但有时候，她都戴着一张官方的面具，从表情到语气都像个Stark电脑编程的机器人。重要的是，每当她戴上那副官方面具的时候，我们就知道有坏事要发生了。_       
      
        “Fury长官要大家进去开会。”Maria面无表情地说，“带上笔记本。”  
        她转身走开，又补了一句：  
        “还有水杯。会很漫长。”  
          
\----------------------------------------  
  
         _Bruce: 我人生中最诡异的时刻，不是我变成绿色的巨人摧毁半个纽约的时候，而是今天。一个亿万富翁、一个超级战士、一个天上的神、一个女间谍和一个神箭手，以及我——跟体内那个摧毁半个纽约的绿巨人较着劲——再加上一个邪神，还有几个掌握着大规模杀伤性武器的高级探员。我们全都坐在一间会议室里，听一个所谓专家滔滔不绝地讲“团队合作”。4个小时过去了，他还没有要结尾的意思。  
_           
        “我们需要大坏蛋拯救的时候，他们都在哪里？”坐在后排的Clint咬着牙说。  
        “为什么突然世界这么平静？”Tony低头在平板电脑上玩着游戏，“等等，我知道——因为Loki已经这里了。”  
        “够了，我觉得我不需要对一切不幸负责。”Loki愤愤地说。  
        “Loki, 开会时不要说话。”坐在前排的Phil回头厉声道。  
        “这个叫做‘开会’的东西一定是凡人的终极武器，它正在摧毁我的精神。”Thor没精打采。  
        “Bruce，”Natasha歪头低声说，“如果你控制不住了可以让大家伙出来。”  
        “还是不了。”Bruce严肃地说，“我刚摸索到控制他的方法，我们还在谈判之中，这样恐怕不太有利……”  
        “你们如果再聊天，”Fury在前面训斥道，“我们明天就重新来一次。”  
        会议室顿时安静了下来。  
        “其实呢，记笔记非常有利于集中精力。”所谓的社会学专家在前面说道，“比如Rogers先生做得就很好，应该记了不少东西。”  
        Steve抬头不好意思地笑笑。  
        坐在他旁边的Tony趁专家和Fury不注意，把Steve的本子举起来给后排的人看。Steve画了一个暴跳如雷的Fury。  
        大家都强忍住不要笑出来。  
        “你知道还缺点什么吗？”Clint低声说着，从Tony手里拿过本子，在上面添了点东西。  
        “不，那不是这么画的，我来。”Natasha说着，也动起笔来。  
        前排的Tony和Steve不知道后面发生了什么，总之几分钟后Thor发出了雷鸣般的笑声。  
        “奥丁之子先生，”专家面带微笑地说，“我理解你不太明白我们这里的社交方式，但我正在讲的是一个反面例子。用N开头的词称呼【1】是非常不尊重人的，这并不好笑。”  
        Fury用剩下的那只眼狠狠地瞪着Thor, 而后者显然毫不在意。  
        Loki突然一把抢过那个本子：  
        “哈！长官，他们在画图。”Loki站起来，把本子举过头顶，躲避Clint的反抢。“他们并没有在听。他们画了你……”  
        Natasha飞起一脚踢中Loki的下巴，又一拳将他打倒在地。Loki还没回过劲来，本子已经不在自己手里了。  
        Thor捡起本子撕得稀巴烂。  
        “那是我的……”Steve喃喃地说，“里面还有其他……”  
        Tony拍拍他的肩膀，  
        “Jarvis可以帮你拼起来。”  
        “闪开！”  
        Phil Coulson欣喜地掏出电击枪，对准早已被Natasha制服的Loki按下开关【2】。  
        “啊哈！”Thor看着浑身抽搐的Loki, “这是吾与吾弟幼时最爱玩的游戏！Coulson兄，你的玩物比Darcy小姐的要强百倍！”  
          
         _Tony: 不用谢。  
_  
\----------------------------------------  
  
        一个半小时过后。  
        Loki坐在角落里，虽然还有点抽抽，但没人当回事。（“他很快就会好的！”Thor拍胸脯保证。）  
        “好了，小小的插曲之后，我们来继续团队建设教育。”专家继续保持微笑，“下面我们来玩一个游戏。”  
        “耶，游戏……”Tony讽刺地欢呼。  
        “我这里有一些卡片，上面写着你们的名字。每个人随便抽一张，”专家把卡片有字那面朝下放，“不要看自己的卡片，直接贴在头上。然后和其他人聊一聊，通过其他人的形容来猜一猜，自己是谁。”  
        “这个游戏竟然这么多年还没被淘汰。”Steve说着，拿了一张卡片贴在脑门上。  
        Tony看着上面的 **Natasha Romanoff** 笑了出来。  
        Steve看着Tony头上的卡片，苦恼地皱了皱眉头。  
        “你是个美人。”Tony挑起眉毛。  
        Steve脸红了一下。  
        “我是Natasha，对吧？”  
        Tony点点头。  
        “那……你……有一身制服。”Steve说。  
        “我们都有制服，Steve.”Tony翻了个白眼，“说点有用的，比如，我长得怎么样？”  
        “呃，我不知道……”Steve挠挠后脑勺。  
        “那就是不怎么样咯？”Tony深知Steve说不出这么伤人的话来，便替他说了。“我是‘浩克’吗？”  
        “不，不是……”Steve忙不迭地摇头。  
        “多谢了Tony,”Bruce从眼镜片上方看着他，“很高兴知道你的评价。”  
        “嘿，我说的是那个大家伙，不是你。”Tony解释着，看了一眼Bruce头上的卡片。  
        “哇，你是个讨厌鬼。”  
        “是的，我是 **Loki**.”Bruce摊开手，“Clint十秒钟就让我猜出来了。”  
        “你们不能这样！”Loki在不远处抗议。“这个游戏不是用来说我坏话的！而且……谁来告诉我，我到底是谁啊？”  
        周围几个人扭头看了一眼他头上的 **Bruce Banner** , 都带着戏谑地笑走开了。  
          
        Thor抽到的卡片是 **Nick Fury**.  
        这本来不难跟他形容的。因为Fury的特征十分明显。  
        “你……呃，你很英勇果断。”  
        Phil说着，瞟了一眼站在Thor旁边、正和专家一起观察自己的Fury.  
        “我是绿色之人吗？”Thor问。  
        “奥丁之子先生，”专家插话，“我希望你避免用肤色来形容自己的同事。用外表起外号是非常不尊重人的行为。”  
        “Aye.”Thor点点头，“如此一来，‘钢铁之人’也冒犯了吾友？”  
        “我觉得Stark没受到冒犯。”Phil搭话。  
        “但你并不知道，对吗？”专家表示，“这是个非常典型的情况。他或许受到了冒犯，但由于工作场所复杂的人际关系，他不会表示出来。对吗？”  
        “嗯……不，”Phil摇摇头，“我觉得Stark讨厌谁的话一定会表现出来。”  
        “没错。”Tony突然出现在他身后，“说实话我并不介意被叫做‘钢铁侠’、‘钢铁之人’甚至‘铁皮人’……尽管我的盔甲并不真的是钢铁做的。”  
        “看，这就是我说的否认现象。Stark先生，因为你不想得罪这些战友，所以你不愿让他们知道你不喜欢这些外号。”专家分析。  
        “我真的不介意。”Tony耸肩。“但我确实不喜欢被叫做‘铁罐儿’。”  
        “看，我们有进步了。”专家满意地总结。  
        “这个外号是‘丘比特’起的。”  
        “Stark先生……”  
        “啊！”Thor突然恍然大悟，看着一直对自己用力挤左眼的Phil说，“我是巴顿！”  
        说着，Thor还比了一个单眼瞄准拉弓的动作。  
        “我很确定我不是这么射箭的。”Clint走过来，“Thor, 你是个领袖。”  
        “我是美国队长？”  
        “不是……”  
          
\----------------------------------------  
  
        “所以……你要接着猜吗？还是你刚才已经偷看过了。”Steve问Tony.  
        “我没偷看，但我已经猜出来了。”Tony狡黠一笑，“我是 **Steve Rogers** 先生。”  
        “你怎么猜到的？”  
        “我走了一圈，看了每个人的卡片……这里的人不是很多，用排除法一推就知道了。”  
        “这是作弊。”  
        “才不是。你都不好意思给自己一个公正的评价，我怎么猜？”Tony拍拍他的肩膀，“你可以对别人说自己长得帅，真的，地球不会因此而停转。”  
        “这么说不太公平，”Steve辩解，“你知道我原本不是长这样……”  
        “没人在意这个——啊，我是说过小瓶子之类的话，但我不是真的……知道么，我觉得应该让Jarvis找一些整容后心理恢复的书给你看看。”Tony最后决定。  
        “什么？”  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
 _Phil: 最终Thor还是猜出了Fury...当然是他跟专家走开了以后。  
          
        Thor: 凡人的会议和游戏真令人疲惫！不如出去战斗来得痛快！  
          
        Loki: 这个会议烂透了！玩游戏没人来让我猜，Thor看着我说了一句"Smash"就走开了，没头没脑！  
          
        Tony: Jarvis把Steve本子的碎片全都扫描了一遍。Thor撕得有点太碎了，全部拼好得要点时间。看，这是已经拼出来的——  
        （Tony拿起一张钢铁侠的素描。）  
         所以……（笑）开会也没那么糟嘛。_          
  
=======================  
【注释】  
1\. Nigger,“黑鬼”。  
2\. 电击枪对基神有没有效这个问题，我跟几个姑娘讨论了下，没什么结果。大家就默认Tony造的电击枪非常厉害+基神已经被寡妇姐揍得没有反抗能力了吧。


	6. 芝士蛋糕

 

  
  
“Stark！”Fury走进办公大厅，“来我办公室一下，我有事跟你谈。”  
“哦，真不巧，”Tony摘下墨镜，呷了口咖啡，“我现在很忙。”  
“忙什么？”Fury看着对方靠在某位初级探员的桌子上明明一副无所事事的样子。  
“很多事。”Tony放下咖啡，挥动两只手。“我刚从Vegas回来，手头很多事情要处理。Jarvis那里有一大堆未接电话、未读邮件和语音留言之类的。”  
“先生，”Jarvis的声音在他口袋里响起。“您并没有任何未处理的电话、邮件或留言。”  
“Jarvis只是在开玩笑……”Tony面带尴尬地对Fury解释。  
“先生，我并没有开玩笑。”Jarvis语气中似乎有些困惑，“您离开期间的事务Potts小姐已经都处理过了。”  
“Jarvis，静音。马上。”Tony脸色一沉。  
“Stark，我需要跟你谈一下Loki的事。”Fury的目光似乎要杀死对方。  
“有什么好谈的？Thor已经用阿斯加德的什么魔法限制了Loki的魔法，他没法在神盾局的地盘上玩移形换影了，他的长矛也被我和Bruce锁在实验室了——问题解决！谈完了！”Tony摆摆手，从口袋里拿出手机玩了起来。  
Fury摇摇头。“Loki是个危险人物，不能掉以轻心。我想要你和Rogers轮流看着他。Romanoff和Barton两位探员会辅助你们。”  
Tony抬起头。“不如这样——我和Rogers一组，黑寡妇和鹰眼一组，我们轮流看着他。”  
不等Fury回答，Tony就转身走开了。  
“嘿，Steve！”Tony对大厅另一头喊道，“你在Draw Something上还没回我！”  
  
\-----------------------------  
“Steve，Steve，Steve…”Tony摇着头，“你不用画得这么仔细……”  
正低头在平板电脑上作画的Steve被吓了一跳，抬起头。  
“你不应该偷看的。”他把屏幕朝内抱在胸前。  
“你连‘直升飞机’这个词都能画一天？！”Tony挑起眉毛。“你知道，你没必要把里面的驾驶员也画得那么清楚。”  
“你还没看到他画的‘梵高’，”Clint从天花板上降下来，“简直和梵高那张自画像一模一样。”  
“你总不能指望大家像你那么意识流。”Natasha不知从哪儿冒了出来。“你画了个黄色的火柴棍小人就指望我能猜出那是‘杀死比尔’？”  
“我还画了几条红色的血迹！”Clint反驳。  
“你还没见过他画的‘宇航员’。”Bruce也走了过来，“我还以为那是根棒棒糖。”  
“吾厌恶此游戏！”Thor低声咆哮，“充斥着吾不懂的词汇！”  
“何必如此在意凡人的儿戏。”Loki不屑地说。  
“这是一个非常伟大的游戏！”Tony指着Loki的鼻子认真地说，“天才的游戏！”  
“随便吧。”Loki耸耸肩。  
“Stark，听说你从Vegas带了芝士蛋糕回来？”Clint舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
 _Tony：是的。我从Vegas带了很棒的芝士蛋糕回来。但我是想给Steve的……真不该把它放在神盾的冰箱里——或者至少该让Jarvis上个密码锁。_  
  
“太好了！吾爱蛋糕！”Thor举起双拳。  
“有蛋糕吃？”连Phil和Maria也围了过来。  
“不，不，那是给Steve的——我走之前就跟他说好了……”  
Steve打断Tony，“没关系，Tony，我去拿来大家一起吃。反正那么大，也够大家分的。”说罢，他起身走向厨房。  
“嘿，好吃的只给队长，不够意思。”Natasha拍拍Tony的肩膀。  
“你这亿万富翁竟然还会吝啬一块蛋糕？”Bruce透过眼镜眯眼看他。  
“我……”  
“你对美国队长的谄媚已经到了人神共愤的地步，”Loki不让Tony解释，“你最好还是闭嘴。”  
  
 _Tony：为什么我总是这么倒霉？_  
  
“呃……Tony？”Steve从厨房回来，手上的蛋糕盒已经打开，里面空空如也。“你的芝士蛋糕不见了。”  
  
 _Tony：说真的！为什么我总是这么倒霉？！_  
  
\------------------------  
“你！肯定是你偷吃的！”Tony指着Loki大叫。  
“还用说么，”Clint附和，“这位恶作剧之神是在报复。”  
“Loki，你要知道，在地球上，偷吃别人的东西是不对的。”Steve耐心地说教，眉头微微皱起，“如果你想吃，要征得别人同意。办公室冰箱里的食物都贴了名字，你不能随便拿来吃。”  
“拜托，”Loki一副 _你们有什么毛病_ 的表情，“我对你们凡人的食物可没有我兄长那样莫名的热爱。要说偷吃，Thor比我有动机。”  
“弟弟！你怎么能这么说！”Thor大叫起来，“以天父之名发誓，吾绝对没有偷吃吾友Tony从Vegas之地带回的芝士蛋糕。”  
“但你上次的确偷吃了我的牛肉三明治，对吧？”Phil趁机追问。  
“吾当时实在饥饿难耐，真是惭愧！”Thor低下头。  
“我觉得不是Thor，”Maria若有所思地说，“如果他肯承认自己偷吃过其他人的东西，那就没有必要否认这一次。”  
“Aye！”Thor感激地看着她，“吾虽然时有鲁莽，但并非说谎之人。”  
“够了！”Tony举起一只手，“这问题很简单。神盾每个房间都有摄像头，Jarvis可以轻易调出录像，我们就能知道是谁吃了蛋糕。Jarvis？”  
“等一下。”Steve抓住Tony的手腕（ _Tony：哇哦_ ——），“在看录像之前，我们应该给那人最后一次机会。不论是谁偷吃了冰箱里的蛋糕——现在自首还来得及。”  
一阵寂静的等待后，Steve叹了口气。  
“好吧，Jarvis，我们来看录像。”  
  
 _Phil：不管是谁偷吃的都死定了——看看队长那失望的表情！_  
  
\-------------------------------  
 _Fury：我发誓，总有一天我要取消复仇者计划！自从这群人开始在神盾办公，他们除了出去战斗，在办公室就没干过正事！不仅自己惹麻烦，还影响神盾原本的工作！我的办公大厅的每个角落都被损毁过！清洁工都要求加薪了！现在他们又在大厅里放监控录像，所有探员都不工作了，全都去跟他们捉小偷！还上不上班了！_  
  
“Thor！你是把冰箱里每样东西都闻了一遍吗？”Phil Coulson看着屏幕上的录像问。  
“吾只是好奇那些都是什么。”Thor认真回答。“但吾没有偷吃。”  
“或许他有往里面吐口水。”Loki撇撇嘴。  
“吾以天父之名起誓……”  
“行了行了，”Natasha打断他，“我们都看到了，你只是闻闻，没有做别的。”  
“但不得不说，这种行径仍然很诡异。”Maria总结。  
  
“这太奇怪了。”Steve皱起眉头，“从Tony把蛋糕放进去到我去拿出来之前，监控录像没拍到有人偷吃。”  
“Jarvis，录像是否有被人篡改的痕迹？”Tony问。  
“先生，您很英明。从9点55分到10点10分这段时间，摄像头被动了手脚，现在这段录像显示的画面和昨天同一时段相同。由于神盾办公场所的摄像头并不直接由我控制，所以我无法提供原始画面。”  
“至少现在我们知道犯案时间了。”Natasha表示，“这样可以排除一些有不在场证明的人。”  
“或许我们可以从盒子上提取指纹。”Bruce推了下眼镜。  
“很好。”Tony摸摸下巴，“Bruce和我来做指纹对比；Natasha负责提取口供，搞清每个人这段时间都在做什么。”  
“为什么让Natasha来？万一是她偷吃的呢？”Clint不满地问。  
Natasha用一记敲脑壳回答了他。  
“Natasha没有必要偷吃。”Tony解释，“如果她想吃，她就会光明正大地拿来吃。就算那是送给孤儿院里患白血病小孩的蛋糕，她也不会因为在意别人的眼光而偷偷摸摸。”  
Natasha也给了Tony头上一下，但脸上挂着感谢的笑容。  
  
\--------------------------  
 _Steve：所以，Bruce和Tony提取了蛋糕盒上的所有指纹，找到了每一个的主人；Romanoff探员给所有人做了笔录，把作案时间内没有不在场证明的人列了出来。两边交叉对比，我们得到了一些富有好奇心的初级探员以及——_  
  
“Thor和Loki.”Natasha宣布。“事实上还有Tony和Steve——你们两个的指纹都在盒子上，并且都没有别人能作证。”  
“什么？这太荒谬了！”Tony不可置信地说，“我为什么要偷吃自己的蛋糕？”  
“我只是陈述事实，并没有指责你的意思。”Natasha耸耸肩。  
“是啊，或许你拿来的就是个空蛋糕盒。”Loki一边抠指甲一边说，“你自己吃掉了，但又想讨好美国队长。于是你就栽赃给其他人。”  
所有人突然都看向Tony.  
“老——天——啊！”Tony用力挥动手臂，“我为什么要拿空蛋糕盒来耍你们？！如果我愿意，可以让蛋糕师傅飞到纽约来给我做！我为什么要偷吃带给Steve的这一份！你们竟然会觉得Loki——”他把手用力挥向Loki，“这个要搞垮我们的人——说得有道理！我几周前为了消灭他的外星军队差点摔死！还有人记得吗？！！！我的感情被严重伤害了！！！”  
Phil盯着Tony看了一会儿，得出结论。“他的表现倒很像是被揭发以后的恼羞成怒，典型的过度补偿。”  
“啊——！！！！”Tony抱着头冲出了实验室。  
“Tony！”Steve正要追出去，被Loki拦住。  
“喂，别走。你也没洗清嫌疑呢。”  
“你疯了吗？”Phil瞪着Loki，“美国队长不可能偷吃东西。”  
“我刚来那天他还试图给我下药来着。”Loki眨眨眼。“我觉得美国队长为了栽赃我什么都做得出。”  
“我当时在画画，”Steve窘迫地说，“我在玩Draw Something，我整个早上都在画那个词。”  
“有人和你在一起吗？”Maria问。  
“没有……”Steve皱眉。  
“天哪！”Tony又冲了回来，“Steve在平板电脑上画的，Jarvis可以把他的在线记录给你们看！满意了吗？可以不要再折磨受害者了吗？”  
Natasha面无表情地点点头，转向Thor、Loki和Coulson.  
  
“吾承认吾的确摸了那盒子，”Thor首先澄清，“但吾只是闻了闻气味，并未偷食，吾已发誓。”  
“但案发时间你是独自一人。”Maria查看Natasha的记录。  
“吾当时在洗手之屋中。”Thor有些不好意思，“吾早晨误食了一罐冰冻的奶油。”  
“你是说你误食了一整罐冰激凌？”Tony问，“怎么误食的？这根本不合理！那你或许也误食了我的芝士蛋糕！”  
“等等，”Clint突然想到了什么，“Bruce，有没有可能是你上午变成绿巨人吃掉了，但又忘记了？”  
“假如我有变成绿巨人，我想大家都会记得的。”Bruce扶了一下眼镜。  
  
“行了，我们不能再这么盲目地互相指责了。”Steve伸出两只手，做了个暂停的手势。“这样不利于队伍团结。”  
“这不正是某些人想要的么。”Phil抱着手臂，瞥了一眼Loki.  
“或许这是个错误。”Tony挫败地挠挠头，“我就不该把蛋糕带来。这么好的一块蛋糕，我本来可以好好在家享受的！现在它被某个卑鄙的馋鬼狼吞虎咽地吃掉了，那个人大概都不懂得欣赏这样的美食！它真的很棒！现在谁都吃不到了！只能闻闻这里的余味！”Tony捧起空了的蛋糕盒凑到鼻子前面。“我还能闻到浓浓的芝士香气！”  
“嗯，我也闻到了。”Steve靠过去。  
“的确很香。”Thor用力吸了一下。  
“我站在这里都闻到了……”站在两米开外的Bruce皱着眉头说。  
“等等！”Tony突然意识到什么，放下了蛋糕盒。他在实验室里走了一圈，然后抬头看着天花板。  
  
“我知道小偷是谁了。”Tony伸出一根手指。“Barton！”  
“什么？”Clint歪歪脑袋，“蛋糕盒上甚至没有我的指纹！”  
“你这种特工当然会知道戴手套。”Tony慢慢逼近他，“你把还没吃完的蛋糕藏在通风管道里了，对吗？如果我派个机器人上去，会找到它的，对吧？”  
Clint脸色突然变了。  
“你这个蠢货！”Natasha一巴掌拍在他后脑勺上，“竟然把赃物藏在自己老巢里？什么人会犯这么业余的错误！”  
“时间来不及了！”Clint耸耸肩，“摄像头只能断开那么一会儿。”  
“等等，”Maria说道，“你并没有进入神盾监控系统的权限。”  
“他有共犯。”Tony两只手插在兜里，踱着步子，突然在Phil面前停下。“你的口供里说，案发时间你正在监控室里，你还有人证，对吗？”  
“搞什么啊！”Natasha给Phil后脑勺也来了一下，“你们两个都是白痴！你竟然自己把犯罪证据交出来！Fury应该开除你们这两个不合格的特工！”  
Clint叹口气。“我们没想到你们会追查得这么仔细，花上这么长时间。我们以为……”  
“你们以为大家会武断地认定是Loki干的。”Steve替他说完。  
“我很抱歉，队长。”Phil惭愧地低下头，“我让你失望了。”  
“啊哈哈，”Loki得意洋洋地坐在一张实验台上，“你们为了陷害我竟然做得出这种事来。真是可悲。现在究竟谁是好人，谁是坏人？”  
“弟弟，不可幸灾乐祸。”Thor严肃地说。  
“他们必须受到处罚”Tony挑起眉毛。  
Steve点点头。  
“好吧，我甘愿受罚。”Phil认命地说。  
“让他们扫神盾的厕所。”Maria提议。  
“不，让他们清扫办公大厅。一个月。”Natasha伸出一根手指。  
“好主意。”  
“什么？！！！！！！！”  
“不！！！！！！！！！！！”  
  
\------------------------------------  
 _Clint：我真不敢相信她竟然这样对我们……  
Phil：整件事情都是她出的主意……  
Clint：可是我们又不能去找她算账……  
Phil：（扭头看Clint）或许我们可以在这里揭发她。  
Clint：哦，不不，（用力摇头）她会知道的。  
（Clint的手机想起提示音。他拿出手机看了一眼。）  
Clint：是的，她知道了。  
（两人恐惧地对视。）_  
=================


	7. 阴谋

7.阴谋

 

 

“Stark你这个混蛋！”

Loki和两个机器人扭打在一起，大叫着。

“让你的低级生物滚开——不要扯我的头发！你们尊重点！我是神！”

“我的机器人是无神论者。”Tony得意地靠在一旁的桌上。

“等我恢复了神力，你们全都要受到惩罚！”Loki一边用力把袍子从笨笨的机械爪里拽出来，一边试图冲向Tony，但被脚下的纸箱绊住，险些跌倒。

一旁的Bruce把脸扭到一旁，拼命憋住笑；Clint用手挡住嘴，浑身都在抖；Steve虽然伸手去扶Loki，但也忍不住笑出声来；只有Natasha面不改色，依然盯着狼狈的Loki.

“Stark！”Fury出现在众人身后，“这他妈的怎么回事？！”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

当天早些时候。

 

“……然后我就跟他说，”Tony站在Bruce桌前，手舞足蹈地说着，“‘磷？你想炸掉这栋楼吗？’”

Bruce和Tony一起爆发出大笑。

坐在对面的Steve看过来，一脸茫然。

 

Steve：Tony和Bruce……经常讲一些别人听不懂的笑话，然后旁若无人地大笑。

 

【片段1】

Tony：“……变成了硫酸铜的颜色。”

两人大笑。

【片段2】

Bruce：“……他搞错了加速度的方向。”

两人大笑。

【片段3】

Tony：“……然后两个粒子碰撞，结果就——”

两人大笑。

【片段4】

Bruce说了一段葡萄牙语。

两人大笑。

Steve（对Tony）：你还懂葡萄牙语？

Tony大笑着摇摇头，又点点头。

【片段5】

Tony：“……他演异形都不用化妆了。”

两人大笑。

Clint也笑了起来。

所有人都在笑。

除了Steve和Thor.

 

Steve：嗯……可能有些并不是科学笑话。我不太分辨得出来。

 

“先生，容我打断一下您的欢笑。Potts小姐来了，再过21秒就会走进大厅。”Jarvis的声音响起。

Tony的笑声戛然而止。

“下次提前2个小时通知我，Jarvis，我好逃到别的地方。”

Bruce又发出笑声。

“现在逃也来得及，”Steve从电脑屏幕后面伸出头，“你可以从这里跳下去。”

Tony和Bruce一脸不解地看着他。

Steve尴尬地解释。“呃，我是说，你穿着盔甲……飞出去……因为……你会……唉，算了。

“Tony Stark，”Pepper器宇轩昂地走进办公大厅，挥着手里的一叠纸，“红色标签的需要你签字，黄色的需要你在下次董事会前看完，绿色的需要Jarvis存进你的日程。”

Tony郑重其事地接过那叠文件，点点头。“红色的签字，黄色的丢掉，绿色的让笨笨丢掉。明白。”

Bruce又嗤嗤地笑了起来。

“这些必须要看。”Pepper严厉地说，从Tony手上的文件中抽出几张，举到Tony面前。

“好的好的——等等，”Tony突然认真地看起最前面的那份文件来，“我什么时候有了一家化妆品公司？”

“因为女人的钱最好赚。” Pepper摆摆手，“为这个主意，你欠Natasha一笔顾问费。”

Tony研究着那份文件，皱起眉头，“为什么指甲油研发部门需要这么多预算？世上只有那么些颜色，他们还有什么好研发的？”

“他们在尝试把钕应用在亮油里【注1】，这样可以让颜色更持久亮泽。”Pepper回答。

 

Steve（困惑）：钕是什么？

 

Bruce（困惑）：亮油是什么？

Tony（耸肩）：反正我没必要知道。假如我想知道，Jarvis能在1秒内告诉我……

Jarvis：0.47秒，先生。我被深深冒犯了。

 

Tony突然看到Thor四下张望着，坐在不远处的一张办公桌前。

“你在干嘛，大块头？”

“我以为浩克才是大块头。”Bruce半开玩笑地抗议。

“浩克不在家嘛。”Tony解释。

“啊，吾友们！我在黑客我弟弟的电脑！”Thor毫不避讳地大声说。

“那个词好像不是那么用的吧。”Steve嘟囔。

“Loki竟然有一台电脑？”Tony眯起眼睛，“我从没见他在这张桌前坐过，我和Steve还每天看管他4小时呢。”

“开什么玩笑，你昨天还跟他在这里看那个可怜的女人从屋顶摔下来的视频，一起哈哈大笑。”Steve皱起眉头。

“啊，我记得那个视频。”Tony回忆着笑了起来。“但我不记得坐在这里的是谁了。”

“哇，这可有点伤人，即使对方是Loki.”Steve说道。

“你还没见过他真正伤人的时候呢。”Pepper撇撇嘴，“他有次登机不到3分钟就弄哭了一个空乘，还坚持叫人家空姐。”

“空姐现在也变成侮辱性的词了吗？”Steve问。

“那人是个男的。”Pepper解释。

“我不喜欢他头发的颜色。”Tony摊开手。

“他头发什么颜色？”Bruce好奇地问。

“早不记得了。”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“此刻Natasha女士和鹰之眼正在监视我弟弟读书，我便想进入他的电脑一探究竟。”Thor向几人解释。

“我想，假如他有毁灭地球的计划，也不会存在神盾提供的电脑里。”Steve提醒。

“非也。”Thor摇摇头，“Loki的魔法被我限制以前，在神盾游走，拍了一些同僚不可公开的照片，预备在适当的时机用于勒索。”

“我怎么一点也不惊讶。”Bruce扶了一下眼镜。

Thor接着说。“我已经猜出了进入电脑的第一道密码，然而有一个额外加密的文件夹，我正在试图打开。”

电脑提示音响起，一个机器人般的女声生硬地说道：

“请输入密码。”

Thor思索了一下，对着电脑说：“Odinson.”

“密码错误。”

“他为什么要用语音输入？”Pepper低声问道。“所有人都能听到了。”

“他第一天弄坏了3副键盘以后就只用语音了。”Tony答。

Thor接着尝试：

“Laufeyson.”

“密码错误。”

“霜巨人？”

“密码错误。”

“彩虹桥？”

“密码错误。”

“阿斯加德！”

“密码错误。”

“Mjolnir！”Thor带着一些期望说。

“密码错误。”

Thor差点一拳又砸坏一副键盘。“啊！到底是什么！”

“密码错误。”

“Thor，我的朋友，”Tony拍拍Thor的肩膀，“你不用这么费劲猜密码，Jarvis可以帮你。他用不了1秒——0.3秒就能破解密码。”

“多谢，先生。”Jarvis说道。“Odinson先生，你所试图进入的文档密码已经解开，是否需要我告诉您？”

“有请，智慧的隐形管家。”Thor对着Tony的口袋说。

“密码是——‘1234567’。”

大家都沉默了。

 “呃……你就没想到先试试这个？”Pepper看着Thor打开文档。

“我仅尝试过123456和1234567890！”

“从概率上讲这两个确实更常用。”Tony点点头，然后看到了屏幕上的一张张图片。“搞什么飞机——Loki竟然连这些都拍到了！”

“这……这是对个人隐私的侵犯。”Steve攥紧拳头。

“哇，我还不知道Fury有这种习惯——哦不，不，那张太清晰了。”Bruce下意识地开始测自己的心率。

“Loki的魔法让他可以自由行动而不被发现。”Thor叹口气。

“Jarvis，把文档所有内容上传你的服务器，然后删除原始文件和Loki其他设备上的备份。”Tony吩咐。

“是的，先生。”

“我们不能这样放过Loki，”Steve警惕地看了一眼Thor，压低声音对Tony说，“想想看他可能会做的事有多可怕。”

“当然。”Tony挑起眉毛，“虽然Fury不许我们把他碎尸万段，但我们可以稍微教训他一下。”

“而且当心不能让Thor知道。”Steve用头点点Thor的方向。

“放心吧，他根本没在听。”Bruce说。

另外两人转身，只见Thor正在研究Pepper手上的口红色板。

“啊，这个颜色十分绚丽！”Thor指着一块大红色带亮片的样本大声说道。

“他奇迹般地拥有55岁中产阶级妇女的审美。”Pepper总结道。

 

\----------------------------------------

 

现在。

 

Fury坐在办公桌前，一只手扶着额头。

“好吧，我现在知道了你们的动机——Stark，把那些照片交出来——但你们他妈的到底做了什么？”

Tony坐在他桌子对面，身子靠在椅背上，两只脚翘在桌面上。

“你不是都看到了么？我们跟Loki开了个玩笑，结果他像13岁的小姑娘一样发起疯来。”

“你们到底做了什么？”Fury咬着牙说。

“你是为了写报告想知道呢，还是为了分享一件开心的事想知道？只有后者我才会告诉你。”

Fury瞪了Tony一眼，转向站在一旁的Steve.“Rogers队长，报告过程。”

“是，长官。”

“哦，拜托，Steve！”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

早些时候。

 

“我们应当把Loki偷拍的事报告给神盾。”Steve大声说。

“哦，不，我有更好的主意。”Tony一边大声说，一边用余光观察Thor的反应，“我们要教训一下Loki，这样以后Loki就不敢随便乱来。”

Thor被持续出现的Loki的名字吸引了注意，一边假装在听Pepper说话，一边偷听Tony这边的谈话。

“我认为我们应该商量一个详细的计划。”Steve继续大声说，“Loki非常狡猾，我们要做好准备。”

“没错。”Tony保持音量，“我们要想一个万全之策，狠狠地惩罚Loki.要让他无论如何也想不到我们会那么做，必须出其不意。”

“这里不适合讨论策略，”Bruce假装警觉地看了一眼Thor，但声音还是很大，“我建议我们找一个安静的地方，约好时间，我来通知Natasha和Clint.”

“好主意。”Tony拍拍Bruce的肩膀，“3层D区是储存机电备用件的仓库，只有一堆纸箱，平时没有人去。”

“那我们午饭后那里见吧！”Steve握紧拳头。

Tony和Bruce夸张地点点头。

“一定要保密！”Tony抬高声调，“千万不能让Loki知道我们的约定！否则他会躲在纸箱子里偷听我们的计划！”

“一定！”Steve大声回答。

“千万不能让Loki知道我们午饭后在3层D区的仓库商量惩罚他的计划！”Bruce一边说一边斜眼看Thor.

Thor察觉到Bruce的目光，连忙转身假装在和Pepper说话。Pepper的手在Thor看不见的地方对Tony等人摆出“OK”的手势。

 

\----------------------------------------

 

3层D区2号监控镜头录像。

时间：下午13点01分。

 

Thor和Loki走入镜头范围。

 “……弟弟，你干嘛不直接和他们对峙？”Thor追在Loki身后问。

“他们要策划阴谋陷害我，我要以牙还牙。”Loki四下翻看仓库里的纸箱。“等我弄清他们的计划，就可以偷偷设下陷阱，不仅能挫败他们，还可以变本加厉地让他们自食其果。”

Loki拉出一个空纸箱，扶着Thor的胳膊站了进去。

“他们一定想不到我真的会藏在纸箱里。”Loki蹲坐在纸箱中，调整四肢的位置，“好了，现在把箱子盖上封起来。”

Thor犹豫了一下，照Loki的吩咐做了。

“哎呀，弟弟。”Thor突然意识到了什么，“这箱子没有通气口啊。”

说着，Thor从腰间掏出匕首，在箱子侧面扎了一个洞。

“滚开！你这个白痴！”Loki闷闷的声音从箱子里传来，“你差点捅到我！”

“抱歉！”

“快走吧！他们就快来了！”箱子里的Loki说。

“好，那我一会儿来找你！”Thor把纸箱往其他箱子推了推，然后查看了一下，走出了镜头范围。

 

3层D区2号监控镜头录像。

时间：下午13点07分。

 

仓库一切都和几分钟前Thor离开时一样。

镜头内天花板上的报警灯开始闪烁，广播响起。

“华盛顿特区上空发现不明飞行物入侵，复仇者集合！华盛顿特区上空发现不明飞行物入侵，复仇者集合！”

地上的一个纸箱开始晃动起来。

 

\----------------------------------------

 

现在。

 

“等我们出任务回来，所有人都忘了这件事。”Steve说道，“多亏Jarvis提醒，我去把Loki的箱子抬回了办公室。”

“我不明白为什么他不能先放我出来再带我上楼！”Loki一边整理被扯乱的衣服一边气愤地说，“我要求归还被没收的贴身匕首。”

“没门。”Fury毫不犹豫地拒绝。“你是头号危险人物，让你在这里随意走动就该庆幸了。”

“老实说他之前几个小时没怎么走动。”Clint认真地开玩笑。

“他们这种行为难道不应该受到处罚吗？！”Loki不依不饶。“Coulson现在还在加班清扫大厅，我不觉得Stark和Rogers应该搞特殊。”

“可是严格来说，你是自己钻进箱子里的。”Tony耸耸肩，“事实上，把你封进箱子的可是你兄长。”

“不得不承认，Stark说得有道理。”Fury环视办公室，“说到这个，Thor在哪里？”

 

\----------------------------------------

3层D区2号监控镜头录像。

时间：凌晨00点24分。

 

Thor在一堆纸箱子中间翻找。

“弟弟！Loki！你在哪里？Loki！”

 

=======================

【注】

1.这种元素是有的，但特性和应用是我编的。

 


	8. 万圣节

 

 Loki走到自己桌前坐下，突然意识到哪里不对，猛地扭头。

“你是谁？Tony Stark到哪儿去了？”Loki看着旁边坐在Tony桌前的亚裔男子问。

“嗯？”亚裔男子放下手中的平板电脑，皱起眉头，“你今天早晨被Thor锤过脑子吗？我就是Tony Stark啊。”

“你在说什么啊？怎么可能！”Loki伸手指指对方的脸，“按米德加德的说法，你是个亚洲人！”

“啊哈，”对方摊开手，“我该说，很感谢你一直以来没拿我的种族说事吗？”

“不不不，Stark的眼睛……”Loki比划着，“更大一些，鼻子也更高……”

“好吧，这话就有点种族歧视了。”自称Stark的人用和Tony一样地语气说道。

“你……这里的人都认识Tony Stark，你这点小把戏根本……”

“嘿，Tony，”Steve走过来，把个盘子递到亚洲人面前，“苹果派？”

“当然啦，多谢。” “Tony” 伸手拿了一块，然后趁Steve转身走开的时候瞄了一眼他的屁股。“剩下的藏好，别被鹰眼偷吃了。”

“滚你的，Stark.”Clint坐在角落里一边擦弓一边骂道。

Tony放在桌上的手机突然响起。

 

_Loki：哈，他的人工管家从来不说谎，这下可要出卖他了。_

 

“Jarvis，” “Tony” 盯着平板电脑头也不抬，“Pepper以外的电话一律不接。我需要集中精力完成这个……”

“如您所愿，先生。”人工智能的声音一如既往的平静。

Loki瞪大了眼睛。

 

_Loki：发……发生了什么事？_

_Steve：Tony上午有个董事会。（笑）他和Clint想出了这个主意。John Wu探员是Natasha从神盾的情报部门找来的资深间谍。至于Jarvis…用Tony的话说，“连演戏都不会，还算什么人工智能？”_

_Loki：…Stark造了什么新机器人？外星人入侵？_

\----------------------------------------

 

Nick Fury，很不幸地，再次在走出办公室时看到办公大厅的人都没在认真工作。

“Stark！你他妈的又在搞什么！”

“嘿！”Tony（这个是真的）在众人包围之下向楼梯上的Fury挥挥手，“我们在计划万圣节派对！”

“有必要让所有人都停下手头的工作吗？”Fury咆哮，“假如外星人此刻入侵，3分钟就会直捣华盛顿，因为你们都在忙着商量酒单！”

“这个嘛，长官，”Clint撇撇嘴，“不得不说，Stark的酒水备选里每一个都好过神盾餐厅那些色素过量的果汁兑气泡水。”

“更别提我们那些能当飞镖的饼干。”Natasha挑起眉毛。

“恕我直言，长官。”Phil极力保持语气中的恭敬，“自从有了Stark的派对组织委员会，神盾特工们的工作热情都高涨了许多。”

“别客气，大家开心我就开心了。”Tony张开双臂，洋洋得意地说。

“你们不要忘了，”Fury看着下面的一个个神盾探员，“你们是为神盾工作，不是为Stark集团。”

“每个月发工资的时候我都很清楚这点。”Clint小声嘟囔。

“Barton！你觉得Stark的派对很厉害？你们都这么想？”Fury大声说，“神盾今年就要办一场更厉害的万圣节派对！就在这个办公大厅！化装派对！”

“所以……我们就不能在这儿办Tony的派对了，长官？”Steve问。

“不，队长。没人会去Stark的派对。”Fury盯着一脸茫然的Tony咬牙切齿地说，“因为神盾的派对强制参加！”

 

一片哗然。

 

\----------------------------------------

 

_万圣节派对当天晚上。_

办公大厅里零零散散地挂着一些褪了色的彩条和干瘪的南瓜灯；墙壁上歪歪扭扭贴着几张白纸，上面用黑色马克笔写着“万圣节快乐”“享受派对”之类的话以及触目惊心的感叹号，还有些疑似骷髅的简笔画；背景音乐几乎都算不上音乐，只是一些随机的女人的尖叫声；大厅中央的彩灯球大概有一半的灯泡都不亮了，转起来总是只有半个屋子亮着，另外一半暗着；入口处一张从餐厅搬来的桌子上放了一个巨大的盆，一个穿着维多利亚裙的妇女面无表情地从里面盛出一杯杯深红色液体，脏兮兮的袖口不时沾进盆子里；饮料区旁边的大铁盘上，堆着小山一样的方形饼干。

 

“我为什么要来这个垃圾派对？Fury不能强制我干任何事！”Tony拿起一块饼干，放进嘴里试着咬了一下，又痛苦地扔回铁盘里。

“因为大家都要来，你不能例外。”Steve说着，从铁盘里捡起Tony咬过的那块饼干，丢进脚边的垃圾桶——那里已经快装满了饼干。“而且，你没有按照规定化装。”

“我有啊。”Tony转了一圈，“我是钢铁侠。”

“扮自己不算化装。” 

“穿军装也不算，大兵！”

“我扮的不是军人Steve. 我是军人Bucky.”Steve指指胸前的资历章。“我们军龄不同。”

“哦——”Tony夸张地做出恍然大悟的样子，“那还真是天壤之别。”

“你在讽刺我，我听出来了。”Steve拿起一杯饮料，喝了一口，皱起眉头。“为什么神盾不能为派对买些像样的东西？我以为你给他们投了大把钱。”

“准确来说不是。”Tony从Steve手里拿过那杯饮料，浇在垃圾箱里那堆饼干上。“我的资金只用于复仇者项目，但不包括神盾的厨娘或者初级探员的生日卡或者Fury的袜子。”

“我只是不敢相信，这些探员每天出生入死，结果连办个派对的钱都没有。”

“Fury把大部分钱都花在培训和武器上了。”Clint声音在Steve背后响起，“把Stark的钱再送回给他，真是厉害。”

Steve转过身，看着对方漆黑的盔甲和面具。“Clint？你扮的是……”

“Steve，”Tony把手放在他肩膀上，“你能想起来的。我们看过那个电影系列的。Clint还说假如以后有了儿子就要给他起名Luke，好能每天说那句台词【1】？”

“我知道的…Darth Vader！”Steve十分兴奋。

 

Clint掀起面具。“说真的，Tony，你得想办法把我们弄出去。这个派对糟透了。”

“我可以随时在别处安排一个超赞的派对。问题是——”Tony左右看看，“用什么借口才能安全离开，而不让Fury拿核弹把我们都崩了。”

“随便什么借口，出任务也行，只要能离开这儿。”身着棕色袍子的Phil摸摸别在腰上的光剑道具，“我怀疑那些玉米片在这里呆的年头和我一样久了。”

“Obi- Wan！”Steve指着Phil开心地叫起来。

“我很惊讶你竟然没有扮成你的偶像。”Natasha走过来。

“他都连续扮了4年美国队长了。”Clint瞥了眼Natasha的黄色连身运动服，“李小龙？”

Natasha哼了一声，右手举起一把沾着红色颜料（或者真的是血）的武士刀。

“啊，《杀死比尔》。”Tony点点头。

“你们一直在聊这部电影，我们什么时候一起看？”Steve感兴趣地问。

“呃……我不确定它适合你。”Tony眨眨眼，“而且，它不是一部电影。它有两部。”

“你们在讨论什么！战友们！”Thor的吼声在他们旁边响起。

众人扭头，在忽明忽暗的灯光下纷纷眯起眼睛试图弄明白Thor的装扮。

“这件……闪亮亮的……粉色T恤……是怎么个意思？”Clint疑惑地问，试图无视雷神下半身的红色苏格兰裙。

“Hannah Montana.”全身黑色的Loki在一旁幽怨地摇头，“别问。什么也别问。”

如果连Loki都这么说，那就最好别问。

“你呢？”Natasha问Loki，“忍者？”

“我是黑色。”Loki不耐烦地说，“就是那个颜色。”

“这讲不通。你不能扮演一种颜色。”Steve说道。

“我当然能。我想，我就能。”Loki咬着牙说。一个打扮成嘻哈歌手的亚洲探员走过，Loki眯眼盯着他的背影。“我见过那个人。”

“所以……我们要怎么离开这里？”Clint甩着自己的披风问。

“我不知道……”Tony转向Loki，“给你那帮坏蛋朋友打个电话，制造点混乱？”

Loki狠狠瞪了他一眼。“我说过了，我和那些人不是朋友。”

“Tony，我弟弟已经改邪归正了，请不要再捉弄他。”Thor拍拍Tony的肩膀。Tony咬住嘴唇转过头不去看他那身可怕的装束。

“好吧，大家花半个小时去想想可用的借口。”Steve站在人群中央说道，“半小时之后我们陆续想办法离开——不要同时走，明白了吗？”

“大家在Stark大厦集合。”Tony补充，“我会让Jarvis准备一个超赞的派对。”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

_半小时后。_

Phil走进Fury的办公室。

“Coulson探员。”穿着海盗服的Fury坐在办公桌前，面前铺了一堆文件。“派对进行得怎么样？”

“很好，长官。”Phil回答，“大家都精心装扮了。公认最成功的是Hill探员，她扮成了《冰与火之歌》里的Daenerys，银色假发差点让大家都没认出她来；最不成功的是Banner博士，他扮成了浩克，吓坏了不少初级探员。事实上，您的装扮也很用心，虎克船长。”

“为什么每个人都觉得我是虎克船长？”Fury拍桌子咆哮，“我是Jack Sparrow船长【2】！如果我是虎克船长，我就会他妈的弄个该死的Hook（钩子）！”

“但Sparrow船长没有眼……噢。”Phil恍然大悟。

“你找我有事吗？”Fury暴躁地问。

Phil犹豫了一下。“呃……没，没有。我只是想问一下您什么时候下楼加入我们。”

“很快。”Fury叹口气，“等我完成这些工作。”他桌上的电话仿佛算好时间一样响起。他捏了一下鼻梁，接通耳麦。

“Nick Fury.”

Phil点头示意，走出了办公室。

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Steve走到Fury办公室门口。他打算去帮Bruce请假，理由当然是浩克警报。

办公室的门开着一条缝，里面传出Fury打电话的声音。Steve抬起手又不确定该不该打扰，于是就听到了电话的部分内容。

“……这种事不属于神盾的职能范围！”Fury听起来很愤怒，“叫陆战队去做！……要投诉请便，但神盾的探员不是保姆！……让我说明白，我的探员大多数除了病假好几年斗没休息过。他们感恩节、圣诞节从来都不能回家，因为外星人和超级罪犯他妈的不会在节日休息。所以，不，我不会派人去陪什么大人物的儿子到阿富汗去作秀。除非真的有人威胁地球安全，我的人今晚全都会在享受神盾的万圣节派对！我们不接受这个这个任务！”

 

Steve悄悄从门口退开，走下楼梯。

Clint迎面走来。“怎么样，队长？Thor也准备走了，理由都想好了。”

“Aye！”Thor在不远处举起一个拳头。“我要去找回卡丽熙的龙【3】！我知道哪里能找到龙！”

Steve一头雾水。“什么？”

“等过些日子，我会让你读那部小说的。”Tony摆摆手。“电视剧可以等等。怎么样？”

“呃……事实上……”Steve咬了下嘴唇。“我觉得我们不应该丢下Fury局长。”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

_一小时后。_

 

Nick Fury终于完成了工作，走出办公室。

办公大厅变了样子：四周墙上挂着蜘蛛、骷髅之类的万圣节装饰；彩球灯被换成了无数盏内置灯泡的南瓜灯；数张桌子摆成一排，上面放着几打啤酒，还有2个酒保在桌后调酒；服务生端着各种各样的食品在人群中穿梭；打扮怪异的众人开心地跟随音乐扭动身体，并不时响应DJ的口号。

“发生了什么事？”Fury问Tony.

“别总针对我。”Tony指指旁边，“Steve觉得我们有责任让你见识一下什么叫真正的派对。”

Fury面无表情地环视周围。

所有人都在。一个不少。

“我就知道没有什么需要接生的外星孕妇。”Fury瞪了Clint一眼。

Natasha一巴掌拍在黑武士的头盔上。“白痴。”

 

Loki一把抓住那个打扮成嘻哈歌手的亚裔探员。

“哈！我就知道是你！”Loki拽着对方的项链。

“什么？”亚裔探员不解。

“你！那天跟Stark合伙骗我的是你！”Loki说道，“我记得你的样子。”

“哦，所有亚洲人在你看来都长得一样，是吗？”对方愤怒地挣脱，握紧拳头，提高声调引起其他人的注意，“我知道你是北欧神什么的，但你也不能这样种族主义！”

“喔喔喔——”Clint伸手搂住亚裔探员的肩膀，“这么酷的派对上，干架可不酷哦。”

“哥们，别和他一般见识。你也知道，他脑子有点……”Tony歪头做个鬼脸，然后递给亚裔探员一杯酒，“饶他一次？”

对方接过酒，点点头。“看在Tony Stark的份上。”他看了Loki一眼，走开了。

“吾友们！”刚赶到的Thor一把抱住Tony和Clint，“多谢你们的英雄之举！帮助了我弟弟！”

“不客气，老兄。”Clint举起酒杯。

Tony友好地锤了下Thor的胸口。

Loki用力翻个白眼，重重叹口气。

 

_Tony：没错，那人就是Wu探员。Loki没认错人。_

 

=======================

注释：

【1】 “I am your father.”是《星球大战》经典台词，黑武士Darth Vader向男主Luke表明自己其实是对方父亲而非杀父仇人。

【2】 Jack Sparrow船长是《加勒比海盗》里Johnny Depp的角色。

【3】 “卡丽熙”指《冰与火之歌》中的Daenerys，她有3条龙。


End file.
